


Removal tango

by nautiscarader



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Goof Troop
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, smut with a few thoughts about the metaphysical nature of moving out.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: While moving out of their dorm room, Max and Roxanne find more than they expected amongst the chaos of their packed things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by drawing by [tvma](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/tvma/473118/Found-It):
> 
>  

The first unspoken and unwritten rule of moving between two places states that, no matter how meticulous and scrupulous you are, you always find that you owned more things that you thought. As if by magic, the amount of books and clothes quadruples in volume; small, unnoticed things suddenly pile up to take a whole separate box, and the same socks that have mysteriously vanished in between the washings, pop up in equally unpredictable way.

 

 

This was precisely the situation Max and Roxanne found themselves in by the end of their term. The two graduates thought that they would finish packing in the morning, but only now, just a few hours before the arrival of the removal company they could sit in the middle of their dorm room, stripped of almost all furniture and decorations, content that their chores are over, and that they would soon arrive in a new flat.

"But not just any flat", Roxanne thought. "Our flat."

She laid her head on Max's shoulder, looking dreamily at the mountains of boxes, big and small that surrounded them. At some point, all of the belongings inside flooded their room in two separate streams that will now populate their new nest mixed as one. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, falling into Max's arms, feeling a few pecks of his lips on her exposed neck.

Pecks that quite bravely kept travelling further down.

\- Max, what are you doing? - Roxanne asked sharply, tilting her head slightly to meet her boyfriend's eyes.

Max momentarily stopped his caresses, awaiting her usual leer of disapproval whenever he decided to do something inappropriate, though he found only faint signs of mild indignation.

\- Oh, come on, you don't think I'd miss that occasion...  
\- Max, no. - she replied, trying to move her neck away from his lips this time - We can't do it now...  
\- Why not? - Max muttered despondently, preparing to slide the left shoulder of her blouse to continue his kisses there.

But this time, Roxanne reacted in much more defensive manner, cutting off Max's mouth from he territory it was exploring.

\- Maxie, we're gonna have plenty of time once we get there... - she turned around and cupped his face, giving his awaiting lips a quick kiss.

A kiss that despite her intentions became long and deeply rousing, getting more and more intense the less she wanted to divert Max's carnal thoughts away.

Unable to resist, she let Max take control, which resulted almost immediately with his hands clutching the brink of her blouse and lifting it up. Her pink top, now discarded hastily on the floor was soon joined by his jumper and shirt, leaving the pair engaged in fierce kissing half-naked. This was apparently enough for Max to move forward with his brave idea, as he toppled Roxanne, securing her back with his arms tightly closed around her.  
Suddenly, while she was still immersed in the same kiss she was so opposing before, the skin on her back came in contact with the cold and rough surface of the wooden panels on the floor, causing her to jump and instantly rethink Max's plan.

\- You know, at least let's do it on the mattress. - she panted, pointing to the two white rectangular shapes in the corner, next to a pile of metal beams that was their bed just a few hours ago.  
  
With another short kiss, they reluctantly parted so that they could crawl to the only soft and comfy place left in their room, quickly resuming their undressing. Max's hands once again found their way to Roxanne's back, one sliding her white panties in a clumsy, though successful move, the other one fidgeting with the hook of her bra.

\- I swear, you're one horny puppy, Max... - Roxanne whispered when her body was finally free of the shackles of her underwear.  
\- Me, horny? - Max said, stopping half-way to her left nipple, with mocking indignation in his voice - Do you want me to remind how you went into heat in the middle of an exam session? Who's horny then?

Upon hearing this, Roxanne merely flinched and grunted before pressing her lips to her lover's, effectively silencing him.  
Truth to be told, Roxanne would love to hear Max's retelling of this extremely feverish week in the middle of past May, that to this day remained as nothing more but collection of blurry and foggy snapshots of their entangled bodies in various places and positions, toppled with pleasure given to her in overwhelming addictive amounts. If it wasn't for the morning-after pills and Max's quick-thinking, they would definitely be looking for a bigger flat now, given the amount of time Roxanne made Max spend inside her each day of her unusually powerful mating cycle.  
The mere thought of her hormone-driven sexcapade made Roxanne clutch her lover even tighter, finding the edges of the last few pieces of his clothing and ripping them off him as fast as possible.

That same reminiscence had another effect, which unveiled itself as soon as the tip of Max's penis touched her opening, making her quiver and tighten her muscles in quick succession.

\- Max, no!  
  
Roxanne's sharp shout brought Max's attention to his girlfriend that jumped from his lap as if shocked with electricity, resulting in a slightly angry grunt from him, that he quickly turned into a quizzical one not to anger her.

\- Condom, remember? I still got to get the prescription... - she replied sheepishly, to counterbalance her sudden outburst that Max might have interpret differently.  
  
Max sighed, and quickly welcomed her again in his arms. With their lips joined once more, Max retired his right hand from exploring Roxanne's back, and reached to the drawer of their desk, and to his surprise, he found nothing but thin air. But even if he got to the the desk, now standing a few feet away, the protection they sought wouldn't be there, as the drawer it lied securely was emptied hours ago.

The two lovers stared at each other with mixture of disappointment and unbridled inclination in their eyes, before they took a good, long and miserable look at their surroundings. Piles of boxes and crates rose around them, as if mocking their forgetfulness in regards to the item they sought.

\- Oh, come on, not now...  
  
Max groaned under his nose impatiently, half-expecting that this flop would surely deflate Roxanne's carefully fueled passion to make love in the middle of their room, but quite unexpectedly, she instantly jumped from his lap, crawling between the boxes behind her.

\- You try the plastic ones, I'll search here. - she commanded him, before diving into the contents of the closest box.  
  
Given what they were after, Max would gladly do it, but at this precise moment he couldn't dare to take his his eyes away from her naked figure turned back to him, exposing her glistening hole, decorated with a small bush of red hair underneath it, that he could swear was positively dripping with clear, mouth-watering signs of her craving. If there was nothing to worry about, he wouldn't even think, and would jump, taking his unguarded girlfriend from behind, making her oblige to all of his wild moves and actions.  
In the end, Max was glad he did not even bother to check the plastic boxes, as just a few moments later Roxanne triumphantly turned around, lifting a green package in her hand, as if it was a prised trophy.

  


For a moment, Max thought that Roxanne was able to read his mind, as instead of getting up to walk, she remained on all fours and crawled to their mattress, putting all of her efforts to perform every sensual swing of her hips and arms, turning the mere three-feet distance into a catwalk, never taking her eyes from her stiffen prize and top that, carrying the green package between her teeth.

Max then remembered that for the last eight years she has been, in fact, his girlfriend. Of course she knew what he was thinking.

Hypnotised by her moves Max hasn't even realised when her journey was over, and flinched when her hand gripped his shaft and slid the plastic rubber down it giving him the very first impression of thing to come. With one fast move, Roxanne rose from her knees and resumed their broken kiss from a moment ago, clumsily crawling back to his lap. She let go of his rubber-covered rod, and threw her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies closer, getting ready to be laid on the fluffy bedding in the same gentle and charming way Max did to her a moment ago.

 

 

The second rule of moving out states that the place you are moving out from, once its proper decorations are removed, becomes a completely new pocket of reality. Pieces of furniture are shoved into different spots, or turned to the sides no one has - or should - ever seen them from before. The world turns around, making the volumes of unused items that lied in the deepest parts of wardrobes and cupboards emerge and float to the top, sometimes with unexpected results.

One of them is that your mind begins working in a new way, urgently wanting to explore the seemingly unfamiliar territory. Children, for example, climb the pretend mountains of stacked items, finding treasures they never knew about. Artists may find inspiration in the mess, or - quite the opposite - an empty space that otherwise would only bring nothing but confusion or stagnation.

With students, however, that spurt of imagination can usually lead to one use.

 

 

Without any warning or visible signs, Max rose to his feet, breaking their kiss and securing Roxanne's back and legs with his arms. She let out a cry of surprise and gripped his neck even tighter, not knowing were Max was carrying her bride-style. His destination was revealed quickly, when they reached a group of movable boxes, stacked one on top of another.  
He gently laid her on the top of the stack, covered with pile of unsorted and unfolded clothes that apparently could not fit into neither of the boxes beneath.

\- What? We've never done it on these. - Max answered Roxanne's stare of disbelief, forestalling another wave of her complaints.  
\- That's because they're not designed to have sex on. - she sharply replied, still unsure how securely she was, situated on the top of the very unstable-looking structure.  
\- Well, that never stopped us. - Max's quick riposte rendered his girlfriend speechless for the second time this afternoon, getting the same mixture of outrage and surprise to show on Roxanne's face, before she closed her legs around his torso, ending their argument again.  
\- Shut it, Max. - she whispered, reaching her hand between her legs, guiding him inside her, now blissfully devoid of all worries.  
\- I mean, the desks...  
\- I said shut it... - she mumbled, feeling his tip finally parting her lower lips  
\- ...the shower, the table, and that one booth in your department - Max continued, prolonging his opening move, staring directly into Roxanne's eyes - None of these thing were made to-

Impatiently, with one sharp pull, Roxanne brought the leaning body of her teasing boyfriend to silence him with another kiss, inviting him fully between her folds, which required one extra kick of her legs crossed behind his back. Once she effectively jump-started him, Roxanne finally felt the rapid movements inside her she was longing for. Despite her initial reluctance, she could not deny that after days of stressful work, she needed more than just cuddles to ease her mind.

The stack of boxes moved and rattled underneath her, not only as a whole, but each one on its own, giving Roxanne a bizarre feeling, as if they made love on a water bed, or a huge jello. Each time Max dived into her, the wave of his moves resonated through the structure, returning once he pushed her away to gain momentum for the next, more powerful plunge. The sounds they made did not help making their last quickie any more subtle; the wheels, under an extra weight skidded through the wooden panels, echoing the moves the two were making, in much greater volume that creaking wooden bed-frame or old springs would.

But neither of these inconveniences troubled Roxanne right now. Completely immersed in their hasty love-making, she kept her arms around Max's shoulders, mimicking the way her legs were kept around his torso. With her gaze fixed on her lover and the sweat on his brow, nothing could ruin her experience right now.  
As a result, Roxanne's mind wandered off, making her remember all the naughty moments they've spent in their small, cozy dorm room. And these lewd reminiscences finally made her realise how much it meant for Max to do it one last time in place they both loved and cared about; it was their last chance to relive the intimacy of their shenanigans, and so far Max was doing everything to make it memorable.

Despite all of the work he has already done this morning, Max kept burrowing himself inside her with steady, unbroken rhythm. At some point he needed so make his life a bit easier, and unceremoniously grabbed Roxanne's legs, only to put them onto his shoulders, securing their position. The change was instantly noticeable, as his next dive was deeper than both of them could predict, sending two loud groans to echo amongst the empty walls. It also meant that the noises of their shaky bedding were now accompanied by repeated slapping of two pieces of flesh one against the other one.

Max's new position meant he could also easily stimulate Roxanne's folds with his fingers, and soon he let go of her right leg to do so, using his thumb to circle the top of her opening. It wasn't the easiest job, as their duo was moving faster and faster, so his finger often landed in a different spot, his caresses becoming less predictable, making louder and more fervid moans escape Roxanne's mouth.  
Perhaps that was the push she needed, since she soon felt the yearning that's been building up between her thighs reach its peak, and a moment later she felt her inner walls spasming around Max's member with extra lubrication that only made his moves more ruthless.

In an instance, she gripped the plastic edges of their makeshift love-making piece of furniture, and cried out Max's name as the only thing she was able to pronounce under her condition. Trapped between her boyfriend's torso and the plastic covering no longer protected by the clothes that fell to the ground long ago, her body begun shaking and pulsating, translating Max's hammering into even more fierce experience than usual.  
The waves of her toe-curling orgasm radiated through her petite body, their strength multiplying each time her body bounced back and forth on the wobbly surface. Absent-mindedly, Roxanne threw her head back, letting her hair flow to the side of the stack of boxes, getting consumed by her breath-taking climax, while still getting a hefty dose of pounding from Max.  
Unable to support them, Max let go of her twitching legs, making them slide lifelessly from his shoulders. For a quiet moment, Roxanne was ready to stay in this blissful position as long as possible, when she felt Max's heavy breathing close to her chest and heard his groans getting huskier and louder.

\- Max, pull out! - Roxanne suddenly cried, sitting back from her relaxed position.  
\- Why? I got the damn condom! - Max shouted despondently, unable to stop the momentum he has managed to build up.  
\- I know.

Her calmed voice made him follow her command instantly, pulling out his throbbing rod from her wet opening, leaving it unoccupied for an agonisingly long second. Before he could react, Roxanne grabbed it with both hands and ripped the slippery condom from it with one swift move.

\- Come on, Max, I know you want it... - Roxanne whispered, getting back to her previous position, as she gripped his manhood with her other hand, resuming the tight, sliding moves that Max longed for - Come on, Maxie, give me your-

Roxanne's request was fulfilled in excess before she could finish saying it; several long ropes of cum erupted under different angles onto her belly and breasts, covering it thoroughly in just a few seconds. For a moment, Roxanne opened her mouth, thinking that one of the shots would soar all the way to her face, as it has happened many times before, but the three days of abstinence rendered Max's sperm thick and gooey, shortening the distance. Whilst groaning and grunting, Max kept marking Roxanne's body as his, until a few last single drops fell from his tip when his powerful orgasm ended.

Even though they remained motionless, both lovers were heavily panting and wheezing, watching the mess spreading on Roxanne's flat stomach in front of their eyes. Once he became a bit less light-headed, Max opened his mouth to say something that would sound like an apology had he got the chance to actually say it, but his girlfriend got ahead of him, turning him speechless as usual.

\- Thank, you, Maxie...  
  
Roxanne smiled seductively and dipped her finger into the small pool of seed that formed around her bellybutton, before bringing it to her lips, getting a bit of what she imagined she might have received a moment before. Just like with her improvised catwalk, she took her sweet time in performing this deeply arousing action, never taking her eyes from her partner, making sure that it will stay in his memory for a long time.

\- Except now we need to take a shower. - she spoke loudly when she licked her finger clean, apparently only now realising what the two have been doing the whole time, as she looked sideways.  
\- Well, we were going to take it anyway, weren't we? - Max replied, still wheezing from the orgasm that shook him a moment ago.  
  
Roxanne thought that Max was going to reach down to pass her one of the towel to clean the mess, but the red-head was surprised for the second time this day, when his arms reached to her legs and back, lifting her from the plastic top, that now looked a bit more dented than before. The amount of physical work - both planned and unplanned - did not sap Max of strength to take Roxanne in his arms once more and carry her to the bathroom, manoeuvring between the boxes on the floor, careful enough not to spread the mess he made to the floor.

\- You know that you could have just... push the boxes with me on top, right? - she asked, once she was on her feet in the cabin. - They do have wheels you know.  
  
Max's face turned down, filled with confusion, but before he was able to respond, Roxanne dragged him inside, rewarding his chivalrous behaviour with another kiss.

\- So what you say? - he asked, breaking the kiss - Should we say goodbye to the shower?

Roxanne gasped, wondering if her boyfriend's plan - though clearly inspired by her own initiative - was anything but madness, and gave him another ambiguous, though promising look of shock and craving, before bringing her lips closer to his. Once he got to her, and she felt him brushing her leg, Roxanne knew that what they were about to do was definitely not out of the boundaries of possibilities.

 

 

The third law of moving between places is similar to law number two; as the space in the place deforms, turning into something completely different and unrecognisable, so does its eternal counterpart, time, changing its flow as it wishes, making certain moments last much longer - or shorter than one can perceive, usually with disastrous consequences.

 

 

The sound of the doorbell - normally quiet, now seemingly ear-splitting - echoed in their bathroom, forcefully breaking their kiss, turning the two completely trapped. The seductive glare in Roxanne's eyes vanished instantly, when she gave Max the "Are you honestly wondering which one of us should open it?"-stare, pointing to her cum-coated belly, before sliding the opaque door of her shower in front of his face.

In a flash, Max darted out of the bathroom, throwing the pile of her clothes inside a moment later, managing to open the front door before the third doorbell, meaning that he had at least put on his pants. Roxanne leaned against the shower wall and sighed, pondering how on Earth has she managed to get roped into doing something so unpredictable on such an important and tightly-planned day, let alone thinking of having a second helping. A few last aftershocks of her orgasm radiating from between her thighs quickly gave her the answer she sought - she needed the release as much as he did, and she knew well that there was no way of stopping them from doing it. Roxanne turned on the faucet and momentarily droplets of warm water hit her body, flushing the mixture of their fluids down the drain, turning their last mischief into nothing else but memory.

And only when she stepped out of the shower that brought her content and relief, Roxanne realised that all this time she was making love on the pile of towels she was in desperate need now.

 

  
The fourth, final, and most well-known law of removals states that no matter how hard you try, you always forget about something. It may be an object that you touch so rarely that you don't even think about it, or quite the opposite - something that changes places so often you think it has already done its usual job. No material, or organic object can withstand the power of the fourth law, and as a result could be lost and forgotten; it may be something huge, or small, round, or square. And in case of a certain American family, it could be their youngest child, Kevin. Twice.

 

 

Long after the moving company took all of Max and Roxanne's belongings to their new nest, the discarded, green condom stuck in the corner remained as a proof of an untold story of heated moments and passion that took place here, giving the new residents more than a few ideas for a welcoming night at their new dorm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/157423629850/removal-tango)), HF ([x](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/nautiscarader/23453/Removal-tango/61389/Chapter-1/Removal-tango)) and FF.net ([x](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12377685/1/Removal-tango))


End file.
